


Nuts and Bolts

by lesbianettes



Series: Spare Parts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Glitches, M/M, Robot!Buck, Trauma, bot!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts/posts for the Spare Parts universe
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Spare Parts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Buck can’t stop twitching. His “nervous system” is overactive, firing non stop, and has been for the last three hours. He can’t cook for Christopher and Eddie. He can’t clean anything. He can barely move. This definitely calls for repair, but he doesn’t want to see the mechanic again. It feels like he’s always there, and it’s starting to feel more and more like that mechanic might piece him apart and send him across the world in bits. He squeezes his eyes shut to protect them. 

“Hey, hey, Buck...”

He doesn’t know when Eddie got here, but he can hear his voice and feel his hands in Buck’s, trying to steady them. His broken hands. His broken body. He thinks that if he were a human, he might be crying, but instead he can do nothing but feel whatever this is. 

“Talk to me, what’s going on?”

He shakes his head. He doesn’t know. It’s as if his body is having the robot equivalent of a seizure. Buck opens his mouth to try to explain that but his teeth click shut again and begin to chatter. 

“Is this a glitch? Or a malfunction?”

He doesn’t know. 

“Run diagnostics,” Eddie says desperately, even though he knows how much Buck hates being taken over by his programming. 

_Running diagnostics._

_Processing…_

_Processing…_

_Processing..._

_Diagnostics Complete._

_“Error found. Server overload in progress.”_

Eddie cups his face. His hands are so warm, and beautifully rough against Buck’s smooth cheeks. “How do I help? 

_“Manual reboot necessary.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Buck wakes up sore. He shouldn’t be able to feel pain, though he’s learned over time that damage to his body can force it, and immediately looks around. The mechanic. He doesn’t remember how he got here. The last thing in his memory was cracking open a beer for Eddie after he had a long day, and now he’s in pain, he’s at the mechanic, his programming isn’t screaming at him. 

It didn’t power off. It didn’t power on. 

Whatever happened to him, someone fucked with his programming and as much as he hates it, he hates having it gone so much more. “Run diagnostics,” he says aloud, hoping to trigger it. 

It doesn’t run. 

He looks at his body and there’s silicon all over him, filling in cuts he doesn’t remember having. His body was cut into. He can’t think straight, can’t process, can’t-

Eddie walks in, breaking into a half-run when he sees Buck is awake and cupping his face.

“God, Buck, you scared me! Don’t you ever do that again!”

Buck meets his eyes. “What did I do?”

“You don’t remember?” 

He shakes his head and looks at his body again. He’s naked. There’s silicon filling everywhere, and it looks deep. Some of it isn’t white, but a rigid blue that suggests the mechanic ran out of the usual semi-transparent silicon when filling him in. 

“Maybe it’s best you don’t remember. I’ll tell you later, I- I need to get you home. Christopher needs to know you’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter/insta @milkymarjan


End file.
